Almost Like Real Magic (On hold)
by PotionSparks16891
Summary: Rose Kinley never thought herself to be special. She had her whole life planned out for herself. Her plans changed when a very cute and unusual ginger boy and his twin brother came into her father's paper shop one day. They made her laugh and smile and amazed by the tricks they showed her. They seemed… almost like real magic. (All characters and places belong to JKR. OCs are mine)
1. Chapter 1

**_"_** ** _We're off to the village, there's a very pretty girl working in the paper shop who thinks my card tricks are something marvelous… almost like real magic…" -George Weasley (Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, chapter 16, pg. 328)_**

December, 1996

"Is this your card?" George Weasley asked with his twin brother smirking right next to him. The muggle girl looked at the strange twins, raising her eyebrow and smiling, she shook her head.

"No." George smiled and tossed the card over his shoulder.

"Of course it isn't, what was I thinking? _This_ is your card!" He pulled out another card and her eyes narrowed just a bit.

"No."

"You're lying." He accused, her jaw dropped and she laughed.

"I am _not!"_ She exclaimed with her unusual accent.

"Oh yes, you are!" She shook her head.

"No, I did not have the three of diamonds!"

"That's what they all say!" She laughed some more and while the two continued to bicker, Fred, George's twin, checked his watch.

"Oi! Georgie! Mum will be expecting us back any second." George nodded to his brother and smiled at the girl.

"It was nice seeing you again." She nodded.

"Yeah, you two are really the only interesting people we get in here, especially during the Holidays, its dead boring." He laughed.

"I can imagine, where are you from?"

"My family and I moved here from Cardiff when I was twelve." He nodded and smiled.

"Well… I like your accent, it's different."

"Thanks, I'm sorry, but I don't think I caught your name before?" He held out a hand.

"George, George Weasley," she smiled and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, _George Weasley,_ I'm Rose Kinley." He was about to say something else before his brother interrupted.

"Hurry up, George!" He gave her an apologetic smile before heading out of the store after his brother.

"Catch you around, Kinley!" She laughed.

"Hopefully soon, Weasley!" He saluted her before leaving, she smiled and shook her head, she had only seen those twin boys a couple of times before then, and she felt curious about them, especially George. When it was time for her to lock up, she opened the cash register to count the money. She was surprised to find a little card inside with a note on top, _'Is this your card?'_ Her eyes widened with shock as she took the note off, sure enough, two of hearts was lying there, right before her, when she picked it up she noticed yet another card underneath it. She lifted the second card up to her face and was surprised to see a Joker card. She shook her head in disbelief as she stared at the two cards and note. "Well, what do you know?" She murmured, quietly to herself. She suddenly could not wait until she saw George Weasley again. Little did she know, she would have to wait two more years before she did.


	2. Chapter 2

December 1998

Rose Kinley was nineteen years old, exactly two years older the next time she met George Weasley, and a lot had changed. She was home from University for the holidays and once again working in the paper shop when he came in; the shop was empty and they didn't seem to recognize each other at first. "Hello, Sir," she said to him, "may I help you with anything?" He smiled politely at her.

"Just picking up a few things for my mum." She nodded and started to study him, he looked slightly familiar to her. He was wearing faded jeans, a dark blue jumper, and a black beanie that covered his ears. She wasn't guilty to admit she found him attractive, not at all, especially when she noticed a stack of playing cards sticking out of his back pocket.

"You!" She suddenly yelled, startling him. He turned to her and gave her an amused smile.

"Me!" He mocked, she laughed and thought hard to remember his name.

"John? No! George! George Wesley?" He laughed and walked over.

"It's Weasley actually," he said, resting his elbows on the counter and giving her a cheeky smile. "Well, you know my name, Love, it's only fair to give me yours, I'm sure it will be just as beautiful as you." She scoffed and pretended to be offended.

"You mean you don't remember me?" He frowned and shook his head. "Even after that beautiful night we spent together?" He froze and a troubled look crossed his face. She started to laugh. "Just teasing you, _Love._ Anyways, maybe you remember _this_?" She took out her wallet and showed him the two playing cards and note he left her last time. His eyes widened.

"Oh yeah! You're…." he clicked his fingers, trying to remember. "Rose! Right?" She smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Rose Kinley, nice to meet you again, it sure has been a while." He nodded.

"Yes, it has, I'm only visiting family for the holidays; I live in London." Rose's smile widened.

"Me too! Dad thought he might put me to work as long as I'm here." She rolled her eyes but continued to smile at him. He chuckled.

"Still have that adorable accent I hear." She laughed.

"It's not as strong as it used to be, Mum jokes that moving to London has made me _too_ English."

"Well, who says that's a _bad_ thing?" He joked, she shrugged and laughed.

"So, any new card tricks to entertain me with?" He smiled then looked at his watch, sighing.

"I would love to show you some, but sadly I've got to get back, Mum'll be waiting for me." She nodded, feeling slightly disappointed. She started to hand him the older playing cards but he held up his hand. "Keep 'em," he grinned, "for next time." She smiled and nodded, taking out a piece of paper. She wrote some numbers on it and handed it to him.

"Here, it's my flat number, give me a ring sometime when you're back in London." He took it and gave her a smile.

"Goodbye then." She nodded to him.

"See you around, Joker." He laughed and winked at her before leaving the shop.

George was smiling when he entered the kitchen of the Burrow, and he was still smiling as he sat down at the table, not paying any attention to his family. "George, Dear, did you get the parchment paper I asked for?"

"Hm?" Everyone currently in the kitchen stopped to look at him.

"Mum…. Are we sure that's George? He's smiling… I think he's being Imperiused." Ron whispered. Molly ignored the comment made by her youngest son and continued to stare at George.

"Did you get the parchment?"

"Oh, uhh… sorry, I forgot." Molly rose an eyebrow.

"What did you do while you were there then?" George just shrugged and didn't say anything. He then looked up at them, curious.

"Hey, what's a flat number?"

Rose locked up the shop with a bright smile on her face. She went through the back to get to her parent's house and walked into the kitchen. Her mother was cleaning the dishes and looked up when she came in. "Wnaethoch chi orffen glanhau?" She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Mum." Aderyn frowned at her daughter.

"We've been living in England too long it seems, my own daughter won't even speak her native language around me anymore." Rose sighed.

"Mother, even most of the Welsh population speaks English." Her mother shook her head and returned to the dishes.

"One day you might learn to appreciate it, Rhosyn, now go get your brother and father, dinner is ready." Rose nodded and walked over to the bottom of the stairs.

"Aeron! Get your lazy arse down here! You too, Dad!" Aeron and Rhys Kinley ran down the stairs, passing Rose on the way. The four sat down at the table, eating and making light conversation. Rose had even spoken to her mother in Welsh just to keep her from nagging.

"How was the shop today, Sweetheart?" Her father asked her between bites. Rose shrugged, nonchalantly playing with her food.

"Fine." Rhys rose an eyebrow at his daughter.

"No problems?" She shook her head slowly.

"No." Her family looked at her strangely, she was usually able to continue talking for hours without a break.

"Do you think she's possessed?" Aeron whispered. Rose snapped out of her thoughts and glared at him

"Shut it you little git!"

"Rhosyn, don't yell at your brother."

"He started it!" Aeron stuck his tongue out at his sister as she sent him a death glare.

"When does school start again, Sweethear?" Rose tore her gaze away from her brother.

"Two incredibly short weeks," she mumbled.

"And how's Imogen?"

"As crazy as ever," her parents rolled their eyes but made no more attempt at conversation with her.


	3. Chapter 3

May 2nd, 1999

George had to get out, he felt like he was suffocating in his parents' house. "George, are you ready to head out?" His mum called from downstairs. The rest of his family and friends were getting ready to go to the school for the memorial service and party but he didn't think that he could. He slowly walked down the stairs towards his mum. "Oh, George, you're not ready at all! This is an important event; you need to wear your dress robes!" George shook his head.

"I'm not going, Mum." She looked shocked.

"What do you mean you're not going?"

"It means I'm not going, that's it."

"George, I know it'll be hard, but-"

"No! Mum, you don't get it! I _can't_ go! I'm just not ready! If I take one step in that place I'm going to lose it!" Everyone had turned their heads to stare at them, Molly had become silent. George sighed and shook his head. "I don't think I can even be in this house anymore, I'm sorry, Mum." He walked passed her out the door. He got about five steps before someone called after him. He turned to see Ron.

"You weren't his only brother, George." George ran his hands through his hair, frustrated.

"You don't think I know that?"

"Well you haven't been acting like it. We all know what you've been going through, and if need a little time- if you're not ready to go back, then fine, we understand. Just remember that we lost a brother too, that Mum and Dad lost a son." After that, he went back in the house and George Disapparated to his flat.

The feeling wouldn't go away; he needed to go to place that Fred had never been to before, some place that didn't hold memories of him. George grabbed his wallet and his beanie and headed out into the muggle world.

"Yes, Gen, I should be home soon. Of course I got them! That's the whole reason you sent me out! No, I didn't get distracted! I'll see you soon!" Rose shook her head as she disconnected the call. "That girl is going to drive me insane." She mumbled. She wasn't looking where she was going and suddenly collided with a solid figure, causing her to end up on the ground.

"Mer- I mean, I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?" The figure asked, Rose laughed and waved it off, taking his hand to help her up.

"Oh, I'm fine; I'm normally running into stuff so I'm just used to it." She looked up and saw a very familiar face. "George Weasley!" He looked taken aback for a second before the memory of her came flooding back.

"Oh, wow, hi again. Surprising seeing you again!" Rose crossed her arms are her chest.

"You never called me." George scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah, about that… look, I really wanted to but- there were just some conflicts I guess?" Rose giggled at him.

"That's alright, it was a busy time of the year, and anyone could've forgotten or misplaced a tiny note." He smiled at her, shoving his hands deep into his pockets.

"Thanks."

"But that doesn't mean you're off the hook," she smiled and pointed behind him towards a building. "That's my flat over there, number 15b, how about you pick me up there tomorrow at 5? Get a coffee or something?" George smiled and nodded.

"I think I can do that." Rose's smile widened.

"Good! I'll see you then!" Without another word, she walked passed him. As George wandered through the streets of London, his mood was already starting to get better.

"Gen! I'm back!" Rose yelled, walking through the door.

"Where were you?" She smiled at her friend's words.

"'Hi' to you too," she placed her bags on the table and took off her jacket.

"Oh, whatever, you took way too long." She started to hum as she was putting groceries away. Gen went over to her. "Okay, what's up with you?"

"What?"

"You have the 'I just shagged a totally hot guy' look on your face." Her jaw dropped.

"I do _not!_ Besides, we only talked." Gen smiled wide.

"I _knew_ it! Who was it? Someone from one of your classes?" Rose shook her head.

"No, someone I met a while back."

"Who?" Rose smirked.

"Remember when I told you about George Weasley?" Her eyes widened.

"No!"

"Yup!"

" _The_ George Weasley? The one you've been in love with for two years?"

"Hey! I'm not in love with him! We've only ever met a few times before, I'm surprised he recognized me." Gen nodded.

"I'm surprised he's real, I honestly thought you made him up." Rose glared at her.

"Well I didn't! Anyway, we're going out tomorrow night which means we have a dilemma." Gen nodded excitedly.

" _Shopping."_


	4. Chapter 4

"So do you even know anything about this guy?" Gen asked as the girls were searching through racks of clothing.

"Well, I know that he has a twin brother, and that he has a mum, and that she lives somewhere in or near Ottery." Gen snorted.

"Wow, you two are practically married." Rose gave her a look.

"Look, I don't have to know everything about him at this point, that's what dating is for!"

"I'm just saying, don't come crawling to me when he shows up to your date with chloroform and a body bag ready." Rose rolled her eyes.

"You're being over dramatic, how many time do you go out with strangers? How many times do you go _home_ with strangers?"

"Yeah, strangers from our classes."

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"You're just jealous! You haven't shagged anyone since you broke up with Jackson, I bet that's that real reason you were so quick to ask George out, you're sex deprived." Rose sighed as she walked into the dressing room.

"No, that is _not_ the real reason, the real reason is because I think he's cute and interesting, and school is about to end so I might as well do something fun with my summer. I admit that the idea of having someone to shag again does sound nice, and it _has_ been a while, much longer than I would like." She took a deep breath. "I'm blabbering again, aren't I?"

Gen's laughter came from outside the door. "Yes, but that's okay, hey, you should ask him if his brother is single." Rose scoffed and shook her head.

"I can't believe you."

"What?"

"George? You in here?" George ran his hands through his hair, fixing it.

"Yeah, in the bedroom!" He yelled. A moment later, Ron came in. "Come to yell at me some more?"

"Look, I'm sorry about that, I-"

"Don't be, I needed to hear it." Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Are you going out?" George nodded.

"I have a date." He winked at his brother. "Wish me luck."

"Of course, so that's what you were doing last night instead? Picking up girls? She someone from school?" George shifted awkwardly.

"Um, not really."

"Not really?"

"Well, she goes to _a_ school." Ron narrowed his eyes at his brother.

" _Goes to?_ Oh, Georgie, please tell me she's not underage."

"I'm not an idiot, Ronald! Of course she's of age! She goes to a university in London."

"Why would she do that? Unless she was a mug- oh George, you didn't." George quickly picked up his favorite beanie.

"I'll just be off! Don't wait up!" He left without another word and started walking. The fact that he was going out with a muggle had been going through George's mind ever since they parted the day before. He felt like he should care, but he didn't. Wasn't that the whole point of them fighting in the war? So that they could involve muggles in their lives without it being an issue? That's what he told himself anyway. He knew that the real reason it didn't bother him was because she didn't know anything about his life yet, which would have been different if he had gone out with any witch. He didn't want someone to look at him with pity, or someone who he's never met give him praise for something that wasn't even under his control. He wanted something new.

"So what's your family like?" Rose asked as they sat down at a table with coffees in their hands. George laughed.

"Loud, and yours?"

"Nosy." George nodded, smiling.

"Aren't they all?" The two of them had met earlier at her apartment before walking down the street to her favorite coffee house. As soon as they started walking, they started playing a game of twenty questions.

She laughed, "Yes, I suppose they are, what about your brother? Is he very nosy?"

"Which one?" She raised an eyebrow.

"How many brothers do you have?" He gave a short laugh.

"Four, and one sister." Rose shook her head.

"That poor girl."

"Oi! We're not that bad!" She giggled and smiled.

"I meant that twin of yours; I haven't seen him since that time we met a couple of years ago, you two seem close." George grew silent and him smile disappeared.

"We used to be," he took a sip of his coffee; "he died a year ago." He didn't look up, but he could only guess which expression she had on her face.

Rose mouth opened but no words came out. She wasn't sure what she _could_ say in this situation. "Oh my god, I'm so- I'm so sorry, George." She exhaled and reached her hand across the table to grab his. "Are you okay?"

George pulled his hand back, away from hers. "Yeah, it's fine; it's been a year, no point in dwelling on it." Rose looked at him, shocked. She and her brother didn't get along most of the time, but she couldn't even imagine what it would be like to lose him. She decided that that this conversation would be better put off to a later time, further into the building relationship. She changed the subject.

"What about the hat?" The corner of George's mouth tilted up just a bit, but not all the way.

"What about it?"

"Well, the last few times we've met, you've worn a beanie, what? Did a scientific experiment go wrong, ending up with a bald head?" George actually let out a laugh.

"Not exactly, a couple of summers ago I kind of had an accident, you know, some explosives gone wrong-"

"You mean like fireworks?"

"Uh, yeah, fireworks. Anyways, my ear was sort of blown off."

"Oh my god!"

"Yeah…. It kind of hurt a bit."

"A bit?" He just shrugged. "Can I see it?"

He laughed at that. "Um, sure, it didn't leave any scarring really, though." George took off his beaning and turned his head. "I've grown my hair out plenty to cover up most of it, but I still prefer to wear a hat whenever I go out in public."

"Wow," Rose whispered before reaching her hand out and touching his head. "That's pretty gruesome." He laughed and pulled the beanie back over his head.

"Yeah, I've had to adjust a bit; hearing is a bit messed on that side but not too bad. I've gotten used to it."

"That's good; I bet your brothers gave you a load of shit for it."

"More like became annoyed that I kept making lame jokes about it." Rose laughed.

"Ah yes, always the joker." He smiled.

"So what are you going to school for? Let me guess, you want to do something that helps people! Doctor? Police woman? You want to help the world, one patient at a time." She giggled again.

"More like one cupcake at a time, I'm going to school for pastries, and someday I hope to open up my own bakery."

"A woman that can cook, I think I might love you already." She rolled her eyes at him.

" _Technically_ baking isn't cooking, at least that's what they teach you in class."

"Oh, I'm sorry for offending you."

"As you should be!" They looked at each other and started laughing again.

"I think you'll fit in just nice, Rose Kinley."

"I would hope so, George Weasley."


	5. Chapter 5

Rose tried closing the door to her flat as quietly as possible so she wouldn't wake up Gen, which ended up not even being an issue. The lights immediately flicked on. "You slag."

She took a deep breath and turned around to face her roommate. "Hey."

"'Hey'? That's all I get? You're getting in at one in the morning and that's all you have to say for it?"

"It's not what it looks like!"

"What? You mean you're _not_ just coming back from a walk of shame?"

"No! Of course not! You know I'm not that type of girl!"

"Okay, I don't know what's worse, you coming back this late just having shagged a guy you just met, or you coming back this late after _not_ shagging anyone at all!" Rose rolled her eyes as she went into her room and started to undress.

"We just got caught up is all. We lost track of time. He's _really_ cute and _really_ funny. You know he owns his own shop? And he's only twenty-one! Can you believe that?"

"You're babbling again!" Rose quickly stopped.

"Sorry, and I'm sorry for not coming back earlier." Now dressed in sweats and a tank top, she walked out and sat onto the couch next to Gen. "I really like him."

Gen nodded slowly and wrapped an arm around her. "I'm happy for you, I really am, I just don't want to see you get hurt like last time, and if you think George won't hurt you-"

"He _won't,_ he's a nice guy, I promise." Gen smiled at her best friend.

"Then I trust you, and I also trust you enough to tell me if he _does_ hurt you, okay?" Rose nodded. "Good, now, is there a second date planned yet?" She nodded again with more excitement.

"Yes! He's taking me out Sunday, he said it's going to be a surprise though so I don't know where."

"And he's picking you up here?"

"Yeah."

"Good, that means I can meet him!" Rose groaned.

"Gen, please don't scare him!"

"I won't! I just w-"

" _Imogen."_ She took a breath.

"I promise I won't _try_ to scare him. I make no such promises though!"

"I suppose that's all I can ask for from you."

"Yup, now go to bed, and next time you come home this late at least have a good shag story to show for it!" Rose giggled, hugged her quickly and went back into her room. Gen stared after her, shaking her head just a bit. She wanted the best for that girl, and she _really_ hoped that George Weasley was it.

George walked into his flat with a giddy feeling in his stomach. He walked into his room and fell down onto his bed with a content sigh. His head turned against his pillow to look at the picture on his nightstand. "Things are starting to look up, Freddie."

The next morning George woke up to the sound voices coming from the other room and the clinking of pots and pans. He groaned and stretched before getting up and walking out of his room and into the kitchen. "Mum? What are you doing here?"

Molly looked up at her son, "Making you breakfast, what do you think?" He rolled his eyes.

"I can see that, thanks, who else is here? I heard voices." Just then, Charlie and Percy walked in.

"Blimey, George, do you ever pick up after yourself?" Charlie asked, throwing some of the garbage he picked up away. George frowned at his older brother.

"I'll ask again, what the bloody hell did you lot show up to my flat for?"

"Watch your mouth! You may be an adult now, but you're still my son and I'm not against washing your mouth out with soap like I did before!" George chose to ignore his mother's comment. "And we just wanted to check up on you, we haven't seen you since the day of the memorial service and even that day we didn't get to talk much." He could tell she wasn't saying everything. He sighed.

"Ron talked to you, did he?" Molly's smile faltered just a little.

"He may have mentioned you, yes." George groaned.

"I'm fine, Mum! I don't need you trying to meddle with my life."

"I'm not meddling with your life, George! I'm your mother and I am perfectly able to visit you as I please. What's so wrong with me wanting to see my son?" With that, tears started forming in her eyes.

"Merlin! Mum, please don't cry!" George grabbed the nearest rag and wiped his mother's cheeks while rubbing her back.

"I just want to see my sons while I have the chance.'

"Don't say that, Mum." Charlie finally said.

"Yeah, we're all here for you." She sniffed and gave the three boys a teary-eyed smile.

"If only that were true." She took a deep breath. "Alright, George, you like your eggs scrambled, right? They'll be done in just a moment." George didn't have the heart to tell her that it was actually Fred who always had his eggs scrambled, so he just took the plate silently.

Once the four of them were seated at the table and eating was when Molly started talking again. "So, Sweetheart, Ron did happen to mention that you've been seeing someone?"

George let out a mumbled 'knew it' before answering his mother. "Well, we've only gone out once actually, but we've run into each other several times before that."

"Is she nice?" He knew she wasn't asking what she really wanted to ask.

"Go on, Mum, come out with it."

"A muggle, George?" He rolled his eyes as he took another bite of his eggs.

"Yes, Mum, she just so happens to be a muggle. Sorry for not seeing what's wrong with that considering it's what we fought and died for to be socially accepted." That shut Molly up for a few moments.

"I'm not saying it's wrong, I just hope you're being careful."

"I am."  
"Good. Now, you didn't answer my first question, is she nice?" George smiled.

"Incredibly." Molly gave her son a warm and honest smile.

"Then I can't wait to meet her."


End file.
